The True Evil
by saxwarrior
Summary: SEQUEL: Read Mysterious Autopsy of Tom Riddle, Rule 38, Just Business and Massive Impact BEFORE you read this. Tony and McGee are captured by Muggle supremecists who don't like that NCIS works with wizards.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS or Harry Potter. I will protest by refusing to do Pre-Calculus until I do. However, I do own four other stories that this is the sequel too that you should read first. 1) The Mysterious Autopsy of Tom Riddle. 2) Rule 38. 3) Just Business. And 4) Massive Impact. Without reading these, you cannot hope to be able to follow the series, so please do not skip ahead to the fifth in this fanfic series.

…

…

Tony and McGee were driving. Tony wasn't talking much and McGee wouldn't have listened anyway. He had his laptop out and was reviewing the audio analysis of the NCIS tip hotline caller. Finally, he took the headphones off.

"Any nerdy breakthroughs?"

McGee shook his head. "I would say it's not a false call. The caller was exhibiting signs typically associated with reporting a crime you witnessed; shortness of breath, high stress levels, et cetera."

Tony took the turn. "Mile marker 47, right?"

"Yeah," McGee confirmed. "Should be off the road somewhere around here."

They pulled over. The rest of the road was deserted and an eerie silence hung over it and the surrounding woods. They stepped out and glanced around. The green mile marker 47 sign was a little ahead of them.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Tony asked as he and McGee made their way from the car to the woods.

"Uh, the caller said they were driving down this road when they saw two men and a small child going into the woods. One of the men had a large rifle. Look for any changes in the terrain, trails they may have followed or something." By now they had made their way deeper into the woods and looking for any signs of the two men and the boy.

"Gibbs should've come," said Tony. "He's better at tracking than us."

"What do you think is going on between him and the Director?" McGee asked.

Tony glanced his way. "Gibbs never exactly trusted Vance, and I don't think Vance has ever trusted Gibbs. It's gut vs. toothpick. The toothpick tries to force its way into the gut but the gut's just too strong."

"You think Gibbs doesn't respect Vance's authority?" McGee asked, but Tony never got the chance to answer.

"Don't move!"

The voice came from behind them. McGee and Tony froze. "Hands on your heads, where I can see them! Don't turn around!"

They did as they were told. "Just stay calm," Tony whispered.

"No talking!" the voice shouted again, closer now. "Take their weapons and their badges," it ordered someone.

McGee and Tony felt someone approach from behind and remove their guns and their badges.

"What are their names?"

"The old one is Anthony DiNozzo. The wimpy looking one is Timothy McGee," said a second voice.

If they hadn't been in danger, the agents would have been offended. "The old one wants to know who you are!" Tony yelled over his shoulder.

"Turn around slowly," the first voice ordered.

McGee shot an anxious look at Tony, who nodded. They both turned slowly to look at a group of eight or so figures. They were all dressed in long flowing white sheets with tall white dunce-caps. And they were all armed.

"Are they…" McGee started to ask.

"Klansmen," said Tony.

*cue NCIS theme*

…

…

A/N: I am a Christian who reads and loves Harry Potter. I think most Christians would agree with me that Harry Potter is not "devil worship." I'm writing this story as a response to them. The Klansmen in this story are slightly based on the actual KKK, but mostly on those God Hates Fags losers.

On a lighter note, I want to give two special shout outs to the two people who have reviewed my stories the most, and whom I dub my "biggest fans!" LittleHogwartsGirl and ! I've checked out both of your profiles and excuse my blatancy, but I love ya'll (blame the blatancy on America. Blame the "ya'll" on South Carolina). I really really love that this site gets my writing to people all over the world (in this case, Sweden and Australia).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS or Harry Potter. My homework still isn't getting done. Let's move it, people, I've got math problems on the line, here.

…

…

Ziva was reviewing an arrest report when the elevator dinged and a tall goth girl in pig tails came running in.

"Ziva!" she said excitedly. "I've gotta show McGee this Cybervid video I found. Where is he?" She looked around the bullpen, as if expecting to see McGee hiding under a table somewhere.

"He and Tony went to investigate a tip," said Ziva.

"I'm gonna get that video up on McGee's computer," said Abby. She sat at McGee's desk and started typing into the computer.

"He shut it off before he left," Ziva warned. She tried to concentrate on the arrest report. She was failing.

"It's ok. I know his password."

"Deep Six?" Ziva guessed.

"Nope," said Abby.

Ziva paused and thought. "Elflord?"

"SpockC3PO," said Gibbs, now present with a cup of coffee.

"Ah, should've known," said Ziva, attempting to eliminate Gibbs and Abby from her thoughts as she focused on the report.

"Where is SpockC3PO?" asked Gibbs. "They left for the tip over an hour ago. Have they called in?"

"No," said Ziva. _Just let me finish this damn report! _

"Why not?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ziva screamed.

Gibbs and Abby both looked up. There was silence. After a long, awkward moment, Ziva gave up on ever writing that arrest report. "I'll find out," she said.

…

…

Tony and McGee's hands were tied and they were blindfolded and gagged. Every time McGee tried to speak, the dirty rag moved back further into his mouth. Too many attempts and he'd choke himself. He hoped Tony had the sense to stay quiet.

They were pushed and shoved through the woods, until they were forced into a car; Tony guessed from the sound of the engine and the car it was some kind of all-terrain SUV.

The two agents waited until the vehicle pulled to a stop and they were dragged out and led away. Tony took a chance to smell their surroundings and guessed they were still in the woods somewhere. He heard a heavy metal door open and they were led inside. It was instantly hotter. The smell of beans and deer piss filled Tony's nostrils. He could hear a distinct dripping sound coming from somewhere. Tony and McGee heard the door close and then the blindfolds were torn off with unnecessary force.

They were standing in a large metal box, with a moldy ceiling and a floor that had clearly never even heard of a mop. There were three men with them, all wearing KKK sheets and all armed. Tony took the opportunity to check out their weapons. They looked to be either automatic or semi-automatic, and they looked professional. Whoever these guys were, they weren't kidding around.

After Tony and McGee's gags were removed, Tony said, "It's April. We're looking for Civil War re-enactments. Ya'll are dressed for the Reconstruction."

"We're not performers for the lay-about American who thinks he knows something of history just because he visited a battle field. The real war is all around us," the Klansman sneered. The door opened again and two more men dressed in sheets came in, one with two chairs and the other with a video camera set on a tripod and a laptop computer.

"Sit," the Klansman spat at them. McGee and Tony's hands were still tied behind their back, and sitting was awkward.

The Klansman who had spoken, Tony guessed him to be the "leader" of sorts, leaned over him. He removed his mask and dunce cap. Tony was unsurprised to see he was relatively young and white, but Tony was personally insulted that this guy was so horribly ugly. "You are NCIS Agents, correct?"

"NCIS, what's that?" asked Tony. His smart remark earned him a brutal slap across the face. McGee's face hurt just from hearing it.

"We took your badge. We know you are NCIS."

"Well, hey you asked," said Tony, spitting out blood. "And if you're gonna slap me every time I say something you don't like, we're gonna have a helluva time here because my primary objective as of this moment is to piss you off, and let me tell you one more thing. My boss slaps a LOT harder than you."

The Klansman didn't attempt to hide the contempt on his expression. He slapped Tony again, and Tony honestly wondered how long he and McGee would last.

…

…

Back on base, Gibbs was getting worried. He wouldn't be so worried if his gut didn't tell him to worry, because his gut was usually right and sometimes Gibbs hated it when it was. "Did you try their cell?"

"Straight to voicemail," said Ziva.

"They have it turned off?" asked Gibbs.

"Or they don't have service," said Ziva. "They are in the middle of the woods, after all."

"That's not it," said Gibbs.

Abby and Ziva were both looking at him concerned. "Abby," said Gibbs. "Play that tip."

Abby began typing furiously at McGee's computer until an audio file came up. "On the plasma," said Gibbs. He and McGee stood to look at the screen as Abby played the file.

"NCIS tip hotline." The hotline worker was a female. The caller responded in a male voice, and he spoke rather hurriedly.

"Yeah, uh, I'm driving down Highway 304, and I saw two guys, one of 'em's a sailor, and a kid going into the woods just a little while before I passed Mile Marker 47 and I saw one of the guys had a gun and I thought it might be a hunting party, but later I pass a sign that says No Hunting so I start to call 911 to tell 'em someone's hunting where they shouldn't be until I realize that maybe it wasn't a hunting trip. The kid and one of the guys who was holding his hand looked really scared and the sailor with the gun looked angry."

"And you're sure he was a sailor?'

"Uhh, yeah, uh, my brother's a sailor and he's always wearing, um, a uniform just like that guy had on."

"Thank you for the tip, we'll send agents to investigate."

The call ended there.

"McGee said it was a sincere tip because the man was showing signs typical of reporting a crime; shortness of breath and high stress levels."

"Yep," said Gibbs. "Also a sign of lying. Abby, can you trace where the call was made from?"

"This is McGee work," Abby muttered.

"McGee's not here, Abs," Gibbs barked.

Abby said nothing as she ran the trace. "The caller was using two separate cell towers," she said. "so that matches his story that he was driving, and I see he's going southbound on 304." She showed Gibbs and Ziva the map of the towers, highlighting Highway 304.

"Show me from where the call started to Mile Marker 47," said Gibbs. Abby did so and the map scrolled north. "Get closer and show me the whole length of the road."

Sighing, Abby switched Google maps to street view and showed Gibbs the whole stretch of road he'd indicated. "Anything else?" asked Abby.

"There wasn't a No Hunting sign," said Gibbs.

…

…

The Klansman had just slapped Tony a third time. "You studied economics?" asked Tony.

The Klansman was thrown by that one. "What?" he said.

"Economics. The theory of decreasing marginal returns," said Tony. "The theory states the more you have of something, the less you get from it. Like eating cookies. You're gonna enjoy your first cookie a lot more than you enjoy your twentieth."

"What are you babbling about?" the Klansman demanded.

"Well, you're getting less from it every time you hit me," said Tony. "The first one hurt the most. You're not enjoying hitting me anymore. The first time did it for you."

The man hit him again. "See?" Tony said. "Hardly felt that one."

"You will take me seriously!" the man demanded.

"I don't take anyone seriously," said Tony.

"Well it's time for you to start," said the Klansman. He turned around and retrieved some papers from a Klansman standing behind him.

"Do you recognize this?" he said and he showed him a picture. It was a bloody and horribly mangled corpse.

"No," said Tony. "Are you confessing to his murder? Because we're on the wrong side of the questions if this is an investigation."

"He was a security guard at the Naval Weapons Station in Yorktown, Virginia," the Klansman snarled. "Catholic, of no value, so his death is irrelevant to what I want to know, except for how he came by it," he said.

"You two were there the night he was killed," the man continued, showing McGee the picture too. "And while the memory erasing was efficient, they didn't account for our spies. We took months gathering proof, spying. We found this," he turned to the other Klansman who held up a laptop and Tony and McGee watched as a video played. Tony recognized the three people in it. The first two people were Tony and Ziva.

The third was Harry Potter.

Tony, Harry, and Ziva were knocking on a man's door. The door opened and suddenly Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the man's face, who immediately became panic stricken and Tony and McGee watched as Harry caught the falling man. It was obvious the man was dead.

"We did some investigating," said the Klansman, "and this sinner's name was Michael Carrion. He was guilty of the same sin you are, and he paid for it.

"He was working with wizards!" the Klansman shouted. "And you are working with wizards. For that, you should be crucified, but first you will tell your wizard friends to come to us, and we shall give them a preview of what they will experience in hell."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. I'm running out of ideas to keep the disclaimers entertaining.

…

…

The Klansman had left the dark smelly room, leaving McGee and Tony alone. So far, McGee hadn't been hit at all. Tony had received at least five brutal punches in the face, and he sported a bleeding nose, a busted lip, and a slightly swollen eye to prove it.

"They've already lost," Tony said, trying to smile (his busted lip made it difficult).

"What are you talking about?" asked McGee.

"They've broken Rule Numero Uno," said Tony triumphantly.

"Never screw over your partner?" asked McGee.

Tony hesitated. "Oh yeah… Ok, maybe this is Mike Franks's Rule Numero Uno. It's someone's Rule Numero Uno. 'Never let suspects stay together.'"

McGee glanced at Tony in disbelief. "What good does us staying together do us?"

Tony continued to smile. "We plan our escape. Look what they have over there." The Klansman had left the laptop and the video camera on its tripod.

"Well this room definitely doesn't have wifi," said McGee, "so it's not like I can contact Abby through the computer even if I wasn't tied to this chair."

"They have a video camera. They're gonna send a video of us to NCIS. They said they were after wizards, so they'll probably demand we turn over the location to the Ministry of Magic. But for now, the video they're gonna make will feature both of us."

"They'll prepare our message for us," said McGee. "Don't want us telling NCIS who they are."

"They'll monitor what we say, sure," said Tony. "You remember how to communicate 'held captive but uninjured' to the boss?"

"Yeah," said McGee. "I remember. But how do we tell them who's after us?"

"Leave that to me," said Tony.

…

…

Gibbs and Ziva pulled up in Gibbs' car. They left the car and split up, heading away from the road. "Mile marker 47," Ziva called, pointing at the green sign.

"They should be here," Gibbs called back. "Or at least their car should."

"I'm getting bars," Ziva said. "They could've called in if they'd wanted to."

They reached the clearing where only a few hours earlier, Tony and McGee had been ambushed. "Their trail ends here," said Gibbs. Ziva began pacing around, looking for any other signs.

"Where did they go?" Ziva wondered aloud.

Just a few hundred feet away, a Klansman (his sheets removed so he wouldn't be visible in his hiding place) watched Gibbs and Ziva through his binoculars.

"Two more agents," he whispered to his companion, also devoid of his sheets. "Should we take them, as well?"

His companion shook his head. "No. We need someone to lead us to the wizards." They watched as Gibbs and Ziva stayed a while longer, looking for any evidence of Tony and McGee, until Gibbs and Ziva finally left.

…

…

McGee was reading the script off a poster board held by a Klansman off screen. He would memorize the short message on the cue card, and then look directly back into the camera. He spoke slowly and clearly.

"This is Special Agents Timothy McGee and Anthony DiNozzo, of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We confess to the heinous crime of working with wizards skilled in the craft of the devil. We accept that when our lives are taken after this has played out, we will join our evil-doing companions in hell. For now, our captors' sole demand is that NCIS hand over a witch or wizard. To not do so would leave our captors with no other choice but to kill us."

The camera-Klansman (Cam-man, Tony thought) stopped the camera and handed it to the head Klansman (Ugly, Tony thought). Tony and McGee watched as Ugly plugged the camera into the computer and uploaded the video. When he finished his work, he handed the laptop back to Cam-man. Cam-man took it and left.

Ugly glared at Tony and McGee for a while, then he too left.

"Good job, McGee," Tony said.

"Did you do it?" McGee asked.

"Yeah," Tony answered. "Whenever he wasn't looking, I got the chance."

…

…

Gibbs and Ziva re-entered the office. "Abby, please tell me you have something for me," Gibbs said.

"I have nothing!" Abby said. "There's no way to trace the caller and no physical evidence from the scene. It's like Tony and McGee disappeared into thin air."

"People don't disappear into thin air," Gibbs said.

"Actually," Ziva countered, but Gibbs cut her off.

"_MY _people don't disappear into thin air, Ziva," said Gibbs.

"Do you think we should call Harry and Ron, just in case?" asked Abby.

"Not unless their people are involved," said Gibbs.

"They are." Gibbs, Abby, and Ziva looked up to see the Director joining them. "A video was just sent to me. DiNozzo and McGee have been captured. I forwarded it to your lab, Miss Sciuto. Ziva, contact Potter."

Abby rushed to the elevator, Gibbs and Vance closely behind her. Ziva went to her desk and pulled out a small, handheld mirror.

…

…

Harry had picked up a lot of bad habits living as a Muggle the first ten years of his life, and one of them was when he was working in school and stuck on a particular test or essay, he would tap the end of his pencil on his desk. He hadn't broken the habit at Hogwarts, and Hermione had warned him if he kept doing that with quills, they'd eventually break. And yes, once or twice a school year, Harry had found himself snapping quills in half when he had a difficult assignment. One of the things he loved about his seventh year at Hogwarts (_cough cough_) was that he didn't break a single quill once.

But of course, now he was the Head of the Auror Department and he was back to doing desk work for most of his time. Politicking, as Mr. Weasley called it. Percy had never been prouder of Harry. Harry hated it. At this particular moment, he was working on a speech for Percy's fundraiser for scholarship for Hogwarts students. Why the Head of the Auror Department was involved in scholarships for Hogwarts, Harry had no idea.

"Harry!"

_Damn. _

Percy was leaning in the doorway, a disgusting, stupid-looking grin on his ugly, ginger, bespectacled face. It showed just how annoyed Harry was with Percy, because Al showed him that face at least twice a day and Harry thought it was just the most adorable face he'd ever seen. But on this particular high-ranking Ministry official, Harry simply hated it.

"How's it coming?" Percy said. Harry wanted nothing more than to throw the desk out the window, or throw Percy out the window, or throw the desk at Percy. He wasn't picky, he just really wanted to hurt something.

"Fine."

"That's the ticket!" said Percy. Harry wasn't fooled. Percy was suffering from the loss of NOT being named Minister for Magic for the second election in a row. His opponent had won with a silly attack ad that gingers have no souls. This started a whole conspiracy that Percy had in fact been attacked by a Dementor and no longer had a soul. It was ridiculous, but in Percy's case, very believable.

"Harry!"

Harry jumped in excitement. This time, it had come from the small mirror he with him at all times. "Who's that?" asked Percy.

"Ziva," said Harry. He spoke to the mirror now. "What's up?"

"Tony and McGee are missing! The Director says wizards are involved!"

"I'm on my way!" said Harry. He jumped up, leaving his half-written speech on his desk.

"You most certainly are not!" said Percy. "You have to come to the fundraiser tonight as a distinguished Hogwarts alumnus!"

Harry stared, incredulously. "You want me at this thing because I'm a celebrity?"

"Yes!" said Percy. "It's very important!"

"I'm still here," came Ziva's voice from the mirror.

"This fundraiser is to collect money for wizards from poor families to attend school. Like, for example, ME, MY SISTER a.k.a YOUR WIFE, and ALL of our other brothers."

"This is Auror business!" said Harry.

"And they need the head of the department?" Percy asked. "Send Ron! He's in America anyway!"

"He's busy with the FBI!" said Harry.

"Send someone!" screamed Ziva's voice.

Percy said nothing, but strode over to Harry's personal floo fireplace. Casting floo powder into the flames, and sticking his head in, Percy said, "Ginny, just a question. Would you rather Harry speak at a fundraiser to raise money for poor students to attend Hogwarts or would you rather he risk life and limb in an investigation outside of DMLE jurisdiction, working with the woman with whom he almost cheated on you."

The statement was of course inaccurate on several counts, but Harry didn't bother. He knew Ginny's answer before she said it. "Harry James Potter, you will go to that fundraiser or so help me, you are sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs tonight."

"You can't threaten me with that!" Harry yelled, now slightly amused. "I enjoy it! It reminds me of childhood!"

Laughing, Percy left Harry's office. "Ron's on his way," Harry said into the mirror.

…

…

Ron appeared in Abby's lab just as Ziva came through the elevator. Abby looked up from the video. "Does anyone else find it just a bit disconcerting that Ziva travelled thirty feet and Ron travelled three thousand miles but they got here at the exact same time?"

"Shouldn't be," said Ron. "I was in America anyway."

"Weasley," Gibbs acknowledged, shaking his hand.

"Gibbs," Ron said, acting polite. He nodded politely in Vance's direction as well, which was awkward seeing as the last time they met, Harry had basically said, "Eff you," to the man.

"McGee's talking weird," said Abby, listening to the video.

"He's telling us he's uninjured," said Gibbs. "He and DiNozzo both. We learned this in Desert Storm. If you get captured and they have you make a video, talk slow and slur your words. I taught DiNozzo and McGee that years ago." He pointed to Tony on the screen. "What's Tony doing?"

Abby observed Tony. McGee was talking but Tony was moving his lips. "He's sending me a message!" said Abby, excitedly. "Gibbs, I can read lips! Tony's telling us who's got them!" She watched Tony move his mouth once more. "Really?" She watched him do it again. "Ok," she said. She turned to Gibbs. "Tony and McGee have been captured by the Klu Klux Klan."

Ron sighed. "Damn. These guys?"

The whole team turned to him.

"You know about the Klu Klux Klan?" asked Ziva.

"They've been after wizards since they were founded," said Ron. "I'm not entirely sure what the Klu Klux Klan started out as…"

"Well, allow me," said Ducky. "Abby, if you please."

"Of course," said Abby, smiling sweetly. She brought up a website page of the Klu Klux Klan. "Thank you, my dear." Ducky cleared his throat. "The Klu Klux Klan began during the reconstruction era. They were a vigilante group." He paused. "Don't think for a second I'm about to condone the sort of behavior they've indulged in, but the south during the Reconstruction era was a terrible, terrible time. The Civil War was the turning point between how wars are fought. We moved from standing in ranks and charging the enemy across a field to hiding in trenches firing shots. And the soldiers were still inclined to believe in certain prizes after a war was won. The Union soldiers ransacked what was left of the South after Sherman's march to the sea. Some of the newly freed slaves started taking their own vengeance on their former masters but of course the United States Army wasn't going to defend the enemy they fought so hard to defeat. The Klu Klux Klan started a campaign against the North and the Republicans. The campaign obviously continued after the south was rebuilt to merely being white supremecists. Nowadays, they are somewhat more liberal about how they practice their racism. They don't lynch people anymore, but they still spread hatred and intolerance."

"Thank you, Dr. Mallard," said Ron. "Anyway, what they won't tell you in the Muggle history books, is that somehow the KKK discovered wizards exist and they have been working to find us and… er, eradicate us, ever since. Mostly they go after the Salem Witches' Institute in Boston. They're always going after the Williams family."

Abby's eyes widened. "Abigail Williams really was a witch?"

"Of course not," said Ron.

"This is the KKK we're talking about, Abby," said Ducky.

"Shoot first. Questions later," said Gibbs.

"Anyway," said Ron. "Since the rise of Voldemort, the KKK has noticed the rather obvious magical presence in Britain. They've been slowly moving their organization there, trying to discover us. That's why I'm over here. I've been working with the FBI, trying to find out just how much they know about the magical community. It's our greatest fear one of them will discover how to get into the Ministry of Magic, or Diagon Alley or lean against the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross and fall through, discovering the way into Hogwarts."

…

…

After they had filmed the video, McGee and Tony had been forced out of the cellar (they were very grateful to get away from the stench of deer pee). They were forced into another all-terrain vehicle and several Klansman were with them, keeping their guns locked on them. As they drove, the Klansman removed their sheets and hats. Clearly they wished to be conspicuous on the road.

McGee watched as Ugly emailed the video from an anonymous email account he'd just created. He didn't see any obvious signs of internet connection and wasn't sure how it was done. He hoped Abby really was cleverer than he was and she'd figure it out.

But only a few moments later, Ugly screamed in outrage. The Klansman driving looked about wildly. "What?"

"NCIS knows who has them," Ugly growled. He turned in his seat to glare menacingly at Tony. "Apparently, someone there can read lips."

McGee's eyes widened. How did they know?

Tony opened his mouth as if to talk his way out of it, but before a word escaped his lips, Ugly drew a pistol and fired, point blank.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't worry, guys. I would never kill off a main character. Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter.

…

…

Gibbs, Ziva, and Ron were tearing down the road in Gibbs' car. Ron wasn't sure why he hadn't argued stronger for Apparating or even riding on a broom. He tried to remember how he had come to this. He had been in the lab when Abby was able to trace the internet connection that the video was sent from. After a few moments, Abby announced triumphantly that the video had been sent using the unprotected connection of a rented bus travelling from Richmond to New York. Vance had rushed to his office to make a call that the bus be stopped by Maryland police and Gibbs had dragged Ziva and Ron into the car to go after the bus before Ron had even had the chance to argue to Apparate or use brooms. As if Gibbs would've agreed anyway. But whatever time they would've lost in Apparating (i.e. none), Gibbs was doing his damnedest to make up for it by simply refusing to allow any space between the accelerator and the floor of the car.

Vance had called to say that the bus had been pulled over by state police and they were waiting for Gibbs.

And so Ron clung to his seat for dear life as Gibbs zipped past cars almost as if they were going the other way.

It was a very tense silence. Ron knew Gibbs and Ziva must be very worried about Tony and McGee. He knew he'd be worried about Harry.

"The Klu Klux Klan is a white supremacist group," Ron said reassuringly. "Tony and McGee are both white. I'm sure they're safe."

"Yeah, the KKK sure hates black people," Gibbs said. "Know who else they hate?"

Ron didn't respond.

"Jews," Gibbs nodded at Ziva, "and Irish and Italians."

Ron said nothing. Ok, one more try, he thought. "They don't hate you, though."

Gibbs smirked. "No. But they will."

As they finished their conversation, Gibbs pulled into the rest stop. Three police cars were surrounding the bus. One police officer greeted them. "Agent Gibbs. Officer David." He noticed Ron.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron. "Er… special… forces… from England."

The police officer looked confused, but said nothing. "We did background checks on everybody on the bus."

Gibbs nodded. "Anything promising?"

"It's a class full of ninth and tenth graders and three very upset teachers. No Klansmen. My best guess is the Klansman were driving next to the bus and piggybacked on their mobile wifi."

"So we have nothing?" said Gibbs.

"No," said the policeman. "Follow me." He led them to the squad car. "There was a security camera at the front of the bus. It was wide angle, so we may be able to see the cars that drive by."

"Email it to our lab at NCIS," instructed Gibbs.

"Will do, Agent Gibbs," said the policeman.

"Call Abby," said Gibbs, as he, Ziva, and Ron began heading back to their car, under the glaring eyes of the teachers on the bus. "Tell her to check her email in a few minutes."

Ziva dialed. "Abby-" but she was cut off.

"Oh, Ziva! McGee was right! A hundred million times right. He really IS smarter than me. He would've realized!"

"Calm down, Abby," said Ziva. "What's wrong?"

"I let a Trojan inside my baby!"

Ziva was speechless. "A Trojan?"

Abby sighed over the phone. "You do know what a Trojan is, right?"

"Of course," said Ziva. She just wasn't sure whether Abby was referring to the Ancient Greek soldier or the contraceptive.

"When we opened the video," Abby explained, "the Trojan made its way into our system. It unlocked all our web-cams. They have recordings from all the computers in the building for the past hour. Gah, I'm so angry at myself! If McGee was here, he would've caught it the second he opened the email!"

"Abby," Ziva said. "You killed the virus. There is nothing to worry about. Now, we are about to send you security footage from the bus. We think we may see the car with Tony and McGee driving next to the bus."

Ziva heard Abby say, "Oh, no, not more videos!" before she hung up.

"Our webcams were hacked by the Klan," Ziva explained to Gibbs. "They have audio and video recordings of the last hour." Gibbs eyes widened with anger. "Abby dealt with it. We have not even been in the building to discuss the case. They have nothing."

"Ziva," said Gibbs, "they know we know who they are."

…

…

"You're sure this is the way?" said, William Cabaret for the umpteenth time.

Over the phone, his fellow Klansman, Sullivan Chanel (whom Tony called "Ugly") said, "Yes, I'm absolutely positive. A wizard confirmed this himself."

Cabaret agreed and hung up the phone. He looked to the seat beside him at his companion. "Ready?"

"Ready," the man, Walter Bauer, said. Then he and Cabaret donned their Klan hoods. Cabaret gunned the engine and the English car veered suddenly to the left, right into King's Cross train station. People saw the wild car shooting across the station, and they ducked and fled in cover. The car smashed right through the wooden ticket counter, which burst into splinters. And just like that it was over. The car vanished. The people, most still panicked, continued to flee the scene, but the car was no longer there.

There were no people present who kept their heads enough to realize that the car and took a sharp turn and passed directly through the stone barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. The platform Cabaret and Bauer now found themselves on, Nine and Three Quarters, was deserted, as it was not the first of September or the first of July.

Cabaret and Bauer couldn't believe their luck. The former picked up his cell phone and called Chanel. "We're in. We'll be at Hogwarts before morning."

He drove the car over and onto the track. Then, he steadily gained his confidence and picked up speed, driving along the track.

…

…

"Excellent," Ugly said. He hung up his phone.

"We've made it into Hogwarts boys. We'll get there in the wee hours of morning, when the students are in bed. We take the school, and we can take the whole wizarding world."

McGee glared angrily. Nothing had been done for Tony since Ugly had shot him in the leg. There was a significant amount of blood loss and Tony had passed out several minutes earlier. "Alright," McGee said. "You've got what you want. Now let us go, we've gotta get Tony to a hospital."

Ugly put on a face that he clearly thought suggested he was thinking about it. "Na," he said. "You see, Agent DiNozzo and yourself have already served your purpose." He cocked his gun. "DiNozzo and McGee. Italian and Irish. No, I think the world would be well with one less Italian and Irishman."

It was insane, but McGee didn't see any other way out. He lunged at Ugly, wrapping his cuffed hands around the gun. He thought This is so stupid but he also thought This is so cool. He forced the gun away from him and then it went off with a bang and shot the driver in the shoulder.

The car swung wide right and drove off the road. The Klansman sitting behind McGee was now trying to restrain him from doing any more harm, but was also bouncing wildly as the car rolled down the hill away from the road. Seizing his chance, McGee let go of the gun and grabbed at the door handle. He pushed and then grabbed Tony's shirt. With that, the two agents stumbled out of the car that kept rolling down the hill until it smashed into a large tree.

It was only out of sheer desperation that McGee forced his right hand out the handcuffs, ignoring the blood that was forced out with it. He had only a few precious seconds before the Klansmen came back at him, this time with weapons. "Come on, Tony, wake up," he urged the older agent. DiNozzo didn't stir.

Feeling he wouldn't last long, McGee scooped Tony's large body into his arms and suddenly staggered under the weight. It's not that Tony was particularly heavy, just that McGee was particularly weak. Still, in desperation, even computer nerds can become amazingly strong.

McGee thought about climbing back up the highway, but knew he'd never make it carrying Tony before the Klansmen shot them both in the backs. Also, there weren't many cars along the road as they were driving, so it was unlikely they'd be able to hitch a ride. So, he readjusted Tony in his arms and ran the opposite direction into the woods.

…

…

Sullivan Chanel had blacked out for only a few precious seconds, but McGee and DiNozzo had escaped. "Damn!" he screamed into the trees. "Damn, damn, damn!" he screamed some more. He made some calls. "Yes, come pick us up. And bring a search party. We have two people who must be silenced before they make it to a phone."

Feeling this day could go better, Chanel dragged his weapon out of the car. "We'd better go," he said, "before a cop comes." The other Klansmen followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter, but man if I did, I'd be the richest man alive. Edward Cullen to Harry Potter: "WHAT'S THAT HARRY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF MY SCREAMING FANGIRLS!" To which Harry replied, "WHAT, CULLEN? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF MY AMUSEMENT PARK!"

A/N: So I got a reviewer with an excellent point; how could the Klansman possibly hope to attack Hogwarts? There are wards to repel Muggles and the Klansmen are certainly no match for the teachers. I just read this today, Hermione explicitly says in the fourth book that the only Muggle repellant at Hogwarts are "Keep Out" signs (actually that's the only one she mentions). All the other "wards" mentioned in Book 4 pertain to the World Cup and Durmstrang, not Hogwarts. As for the teachers, well you'll read it in this chapter anyway, but I'll just tell you; they're gonna storm the castle in the dead of night when everyone's asleep and unprepared and there are about a hundred of them. Now I'm just saying, if I was playing a Harry Potter video game and I had to prevent a hundred men with automatic weapons from storming the castle, I'd fail a lot before I passed that particular level (but I'm not a very good gamer to begin with). But mainly, the KKK is gonna be a force to be reckoned with because in the real world, hatred and intolerance is a force to be reckoned with. Also, because it has to LOOK like the Klansmen have the upper hand. Not a very interesting read otherwise. A-duh!

Oh yeah, another reviewer (one of my favorite reviewers) reviewed Chapter 4 with "badass Tony and McGee!" Just pointing out, Tony was unconscious and bleeding throughout the whole chapter, and all of next chapter, too. That was solely badass McGee because his badassness always is upstaged by Gibbs', Ziva's and Tony's badassness.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

...

...

Gibbs, Ron and Ziva returned to NCIS quicker than Ron anticipated. He had to admit, he didn't have a whole lot of faith in Muggle machinery like cars, but they appeared to get magical powers of their own devices when they were being driven by Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Abby greeted them at the elevator, looking unusually chipper considering the unknown whereabouts of two of her closest friends. "GibbsGibbsGibbsguesswhat!" Abby said, rather quickly. "I watched the video you sent me from the bus's security camera, and about a minute before we received the ransom video, a car pulled up next to the bus and started driving next to it, which is weird because when people drive in the left lane, they usually use it to pass the bigger vehicles, or just to go past other slow cars..."

"Abby," said Gibbs.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, the car pulled away from the bus just after the email was sent. I'm thinking that's pretty suspicious."

"You get a match?" asked Gibbs.

"I did. His name is Sullivan Chanel. I tried tracking his phone, but it's turned off."

At that moment, Gibbs' phone rang. Ron, who was closest to the desk looked at it uncertainly. Gibbs motioned for him to pick it up. Ron picked up the receiver and brought it to his ears.

"HELLO? HELLO? THIS IS SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS' DESK! THIS - IS - RONALD - WEASLEY!"

Ziva rushed forward and took it from him. "Sorry," she explained. "That was an unruly suspect. Oh, of course, Director." She hung up. "The Director wants us," she said to Gibbs. "He has a representative from the local Klan meeting house."

Gibbs gave her a look of disbelief. "He wants _you _there?"

"Yes, of course," said Ziva, innocently. "Is there any reason I should _not _be there?" She batted her eyelashes like a child.

Gibbs tried to suppress a smile, and nodded for her to follow him. "You might as well come too, Ron," he said.

The red-haired man eagerly followed the two there.

Abby watched the trio troop up the stairs to the conference room, a big smile on her face. "Get 'em," she whispered.

...

...

McGee was running through the forest as fast as he could with Tony on his back. Tony had been shot in the stomachand was bleeding profusely. If they didn't get some help soon, McGee was worried Tony would bleed to death.

He had been running for several minutes straight and was sure they'd left the Klansmen far behind. Suddenly, a root tripped him up and he fell flat on his face. He had managed to keep Tony from flying off his back, so as not to injure him further.

"Son, ya'll alright?" came a deep southern accent. McGee was suddenly terrified that that the Klansmen had caught up with him, but when he looked up, he saw two beefy looking men with beards, wearing camouflage jackets and holding rifles.

"Course, they ain't alright, Hurley, can't you see he's bleedin'?" This man set down his rifle, as did Hurley, and they knelt beside Tony and McGee, a first aid kit suddenly in their hands.

The other hunter, Bud, got out a satellite phone and dialed three numbers. McGee wasn't listening very well, as he felt he was about to pass out but he caught a few of Bud's words spoken into the phone. 911... gunshot victim... park rangers... flare...

McGee felt an immediate sense of relief.

...

...

William Hollabeck was sitting comfortably in the conference room, considering. He was the local leader of the KKK, and he was confronting Director Vance (a black man), Ziva (a Jew), Ron Weasley (a wizard), and Leroy Jethro Gibbs (no label necessary). Hollabeck had an heir of superiority over the four people facing him.

"I will not deny that the Klan has committed regrettable actions in the past, but we have reformed. There are ways to express our political and religious views that are within legal limits."

Gibbs nodded. "Are you denying the kidnapping?"

Hollabeck sighed. "Absolutely."

Ziva slid over a snapshot from the video. "Do you recognize this car?"

Hollabeck didn't even look. He picked at his fingernail, as if it was suddenly more interesting than the questions.

"Excuse me," said Director Vance. "I believe Agent David asked you a question.

Hollabeck still said nothing.

"HEY!"

Everyone in the room jumped. Gibbs was yelling at the absolute top of his voice, and he struck the table with his fist, leaving a sizable dent in it. "ANSWER THE QUESTION! IT BELONGS TO SULLIVAN CHANEL!"

"Well if you knew why'd you ask."

Gibbs glared. "I haven't had the chance to hit a suspect in a long time."

"You wouldn't."

"Why? Because Klansmen show so much respect for _others' _constitutional rights that everyone should show the same amount of respect for _their _constitutional rights?"

Hollabeck actually chuckled. "Constitutional rights. Like freedom of speech and religion? That's the First Amendment."

"You keep abusing the First Amendment and someone will abuse the Second Amendment _on you." _

Hollabeck started to look a little worried. "Sullivan Chanel is a little extremist for the modern day Klu Klux Klan. I prohibited him from attending any more meetings. He was damaging our reputation."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that," sneered Director Vance.

"I don't know where Sullivan is, but I can promise you, he'll do whatever it takes to stop the abominations of the devil worshipers." Hollabeck gave a meaningful look at Ron.

"Get out of here," sneered Gibbs, and he stood up to leave. Hollabeck stood up too.

"Incidentally, Agent Gibbs," he said, as he prepared to make his exit, "less than thirteen percent of America's population is African American, less than two percent is Jewish, and only an additional five percent make up for unaccounted wizards residing on US soil. So why is it, that sixty percent of the people in this room account for those three minorities?"

"Oh, simple," said Gibbs. He pointed at Ron. "We're working with DMLE, which is a hundred percent wizards," he pointed at Director Vance, "he's the Director, but he was hired by NIS in the nineties in an affirmative action program," and he pointed at Ziva, "and I really tried to find an old white Southern Baptist to fill in the empty desk in my squad room, but there were simply no old white Southern Baptist who was a trained Mossad assassin."

The smile was wiped from Hollabeck's face.

"Ziva," said Gibbs. "Why don't you escort Mr. Hollabeck out?"

"My pleasure," said Ziva, smiling terribly. She opened the door with an unnecessary flourish, revealing her belt, hanging from which were several knives of varying shapes and sizes.

Hollabeck noticed.

"Let's go then," said Ron, eager to watch this. He had his wand out. Hollabeck didn't argue.

After they left, Gibbs smiled at Vance. "That was fun."

"That it was," said Vance. He took a toothpick. "Affirmative action? Really?"

"Aww, come on, Leon," said Gibbs. "He's gonna believe it anyway."

Vance nodded and his desk phone rang. "Vance," he said into the receiver. His eyes widened, and he hung up. "That was dispatch. A 911 caller in the woods of northern Virginia. We've found DiNozzo and McGee."

Gibbs didn't need hearing twice. He left faster than Vance could give him the order.

...

...

"It's not perfect," said Bud, "but it'll last him until the park rangers come."

Tony's gunshot wound was now tightly bound with the first aid kit. The two hunters had of course been suspicious, until McGee showed them his and DiNozzo's badges.

As McGee was helping secure the temporary bandages, Tony suddenly burst wide awake and snatched McGee's wrist. "If I get shot... because I work with wizards... one more time..." and he passed out again.

Bud and Hurley shot McGee a questioning look. "Uh, he must be delusional," McGee said.

"Very," came a voice. McGee covered Tony, who was motionless on the forest floor, and Bud and Hurley both snatched up their rifles.

Sullivan Chanel was standing there, two KKK toadies behind him, all armed and aiming at McGee. All of them were again openly wearing their sheets.

Chanel was smiling grimly. "Now gentleman," he addressed the two men aiming rifles at him, "you must understand that you are helping the enemy and aiming the rifle at your brother in Christ. I have only respect for the men who engage in the great and noble sport." Bud and Hurley exchanged looks.

Chanel kept babbling, and started edging forward. "You are one of us. Forgive my racial profiling, but you gentlemen are white men in Virginia, most likely protestant. I assure you, that the men you're defending, our own government agents, charged with our protection, work with Satan-worshippers!"

Bud and Hurley were looking angry, betrayed. McGee was suddenly terrified they would turn the rifles on DiNozzo and himself.

Hurley spoke up. "Sir, there's something you should know. My boy, Jake, came home from college a couple of weeks ago. He brought with him a girl, name-of Denise. Really smart girl, sweet too. My boy really loves her. Oh, and, she's black." He cocked his rifle and aimed at Chanel's heart. "Drop your guns, boys."

Chanel looked infuriated. "Traitors." He gave a slight nod of the head and the Klansmen opened fire.

Only there were no gunshots or bullets. The Klansmen looked at their weapons, clearly confused.

"Hey, blokes!" The Klansmen turned to see a red-headed man in robes holding up his fist. "Looking for these?" He opened his fist to let the bullets fall to the ground. The Klansmen turned to see Gibbs and Ziva with guns and handcuffs.

The two hunters laughed. "Plus, my boy's a wizard," said Bud. "Muggle-born."

Sullivan was looking angrier and angrier. "It doesn't matter. Any minute now, we will reach our ultimate goal. Hundreds of children, corrupted by the magical community," he gazed heavenward. "Soon, they will find joy in the presence of the Lord."

...

...

The private jet, filled with a hundred Klansmen, followed the tracks that led from Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The pilot, Samuel Cornigy, was exhilarated. After years of spying and searching, they had finally found a way into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and would be attacking in the middle of the night.

The cabin door opened, and Mike Gear, the head Klansman of UK operations, entered. "Land in the village," he instructed. "We will burn it to the ground while you proceed to the school. Use the intercom to echo our message across the grounds."

"Right," said Samuel, his hands sweaty with anticipation. He'd committed the message to memory. "Send the students out. Surrender without a fight and your lives shall be spared." It was easy enough to remember. "We're almost there. Better go prepare for the landing."

The main street of Hogsmeade was the perfect length and width for a landing jet plane. The wizards would never be expecting it. Cornigy set down the landing gear and slowed the plane down to land forcefully on the street. Several confused looking wizards were looking out their doors and windows, being awoken by the roaring jet. Many of them had never seen one in their life and were clearly completely befuddled as to what this giant flying thing might be.

"Give them hell," Cornigy spoke into the intercom, and he watched from the cockpit as the passengers of his plane stormed out waving torches and automatic weapons.

Grinning evilly, Cornigy turned the plane around and started rolling forward. As fast as he had landed, he took off, blowing down some buildings while he was at it.

Then he saw it. If he hadn't known how evil the structure before his eyes was, he'd have been very impressed. It was a magnificent castle, with tall towers and magnificent balustrades and battlements. This would only be too easy with modern weaponry.

What Cornigy didn't know about Hogwarts was that Muggle machinery, such as the airplane he was now flying, didn't work. Just as he was prepping for landing, the roar of the engines died, all the lights went out and Cornigy went into confusion. He felt the central gravity of the plane propelled by momentum forward, but clearly falling. Trying desperately to restart the engines, Cornigy flipped on the gear. Hopefully, he'd coax the plane into a glide and still manage a crash landing, but the plane was completely unresponsive.

It was only in those last few seconds that the plane was airborne did Cornigy realize he was about to die. There were no lights and the instruments weren't working. He had no idea where the plane was about to land, but he didn't have a lot of faith that it would land safely.

Then it happened. The plane, angled as if to land, hit tail first into the ground. The sudden impact sparked an explosion that blew the fuselage forward, killing Cornigy instantly. It skidded across the ground, tearing up the earth as it did so, burning all the while. The wings were stripped off once the fuselage hit the forest, and finally came to a halt among the trees.

Mike Gear, who was about to hurl a torch into the Three Broomsticks window, heard the explosion. He looked over the trees to see the giant fireball. Gear was suddenly terrified. If the plane had crashed, there was no way out, and worse if it had crashed into the castle, God knows how many of the students could've been killed.

All those souls, dragged into hell before they even had a chance. "Forget the village!" Gear cried. "Get to the school! Save the students!"

As the Klansmen ran (somewhat awkwardly in their sheets) one more thought haunted Gear. With their plane destroyed, how would they escape should the Aurors come? They'd need a hostage. A valuable one.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: Tony and McGee were captured by rogue members of the KKK and forced to send a distress message to NCIS. NCIS figured out it was the KKK who kidnapped them, and they'd done so because NCIS worked with Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. Ron was in America and he came to NCIS to help them. Meanwhile, Tony gets shot, but he and McGee escape and get back to NCIS safely and the kidnappers are arrested.

What NCIS and Ron don't know is that the Klan has found Hogwarts and plans on murdering all the teachers and kidnapping the students to "save" them.

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, I'd be a freaking regular on the show. McGee's kid brother or something. If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be the richest youngest person in the world, including Justin effing Bieber.

...

...

"I'm so glad you're back!" screamed Abby, leaping into McGee's arms and hugging him tightly. "I was so worried!"

The team, including Ron, had gathered in the squad room in a welcome back celebration for Tony and McGee. Ron had healed Tony's gunshot wound in an instant, and Gibbs and Ziva brought the three Klansmen in in cuffs.

"So good to be back," said McGee. "Now that I am, maybe there's some stuff you could help clear up... how did they figure out that you figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" asked Ziva.

McGee sat at his desk, thankfully and tried to relax. "How did they figure out you knew who had us? How'd they know we signaled you?"

"Oh," said Abby, a look of shame across her face. "There was a Trojan attached to the video they sent us. It hacked into my webcam and started recording everything in my lab for about an hour."

"Oh," said McGee. "I hope you didn't say anything too dangerous."

"That's a good point," said Gibbs. "McGee, you and Abby scan through the recording they made and look for anything they know that would be bad."

"Boss, it's ten o'clock at night. I've been tied up and beaten for the past eleven hours, can't I get some rest?"

"Sure," said Gibbs. "Later, when you go home."

McGee forced himself to get out of his chair and follow Abby downstairs to her lab.

"If you need me," Gibbs said, "I'll be speaking with the Director." He made his way around the squad room and started moving upstairs.

"Shouldn't we head home, boss?" asked Tony. "The worst is over."

Gibbs paused on the stairs. "No." He started moving again.

"What's with him?" asked Tony.

Ziva shrugged. "He must be having a gut feeling again."

...

...

Downstairs in Abby's lab, McGee was teasing Abby.

"So, you were really worried about me, huh?" he asked.

"Of course, Timmy," Abby said, accessing the audio recording and they started listening.

"Cause you know," McGee said in a very Tony-ish voice, "I handled myself pretty well out there today."

"Now, did you?" asked Abby, turning toward him and smiling seductively.

"Sure did," said McGee. The recording played on. "I attacked a guy pointing a gun at me, and pulled DiNozzo out of a moving vehicle."

Abby looked genuinely impressed. "Wow," she said, slowly. "You know, McGee, that really turns me on."

McGee smiled, cockily before Abby suddenly turned back to the computer screen with a look of alarm. "What was that?"

McGee was stunned. "What?"

Abby clicked the rewind button and played a recording. McGee recognized Ron's accent. He was speaking to them, apparently about the Klu Klux Klan, then McGee heard Ron say something that he knew the Klan DID NOT need to hear.

Abby paused the recording and looked at McGee, horrorstruck.

"We've gotta go to Gibbs," McGee said, and they sprinted for the elevator.

...

...

Gibbs was returning from the Director's office when McGee and Abby made it upstairs.

"Boss, we did let something slip," McGee called. "Something big."

He typed quickly into his computer and brought up the recording and played it for the whole room.

"_Anyway, since the rise of Voldemort, the KKK has noticed the rather obvious magical presence in Britain. They've been slowly moving their organization there, trying to discover us. That's why I'm over here. I've been working with the FBI, trying to find out just how much they know about the magical community. _

Ron went pale. He seemed to know what was coming. Tony noticed him whispering "damn, damn, damn, damn," to himself.

_It's our greatest fear one of them will discover how to get into the Ministry of Magic, or Diagon Alley, or lean against the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross and fall through, discovering the way into Hogwarts."_

"Damn!" Ron shouted, furious at himself.

"Turn on ZNN," Gibbs instructed, and Ziva grabbed the remote and quickly flicked on the widescreen.

The reporter was just starting a news story. "Also, a bizarre event in London this evening. Several witnesses claim to have seen a runaway car crash through the doors at Kings Cross today and drive wildly throughout the station. When called to investigate, London police found many signs that there had been a rampaging car, but the car itself was nowhere to be found."

Gibbs muted the TV and turned to Ron. "How long would it take them to get there?"

"By train it takes about seven hours," said Ron, looking sick.

"It's been just about that long," said Ziva, checking her watch, "but you're forgetting the resources the Klan has over there. They likely found the track leading there, and then followed it from the air in a plane. They could already be there."

The team looked horrified. "We're going," said Ron. He picked up a crumbled paper ball from Tony's trashcan. He pointed his want at it and said, "Portus," and it glowed bright blue. "Hurry," he said, as they all touched it. Then, the Portkey whipped them away.

...

...

The Klan burst into the castle and started burning and rampaging the place. The teachers on patrol cast spells, but were quickly overwhelmed by the men. Mike Gear grabbed a teacher and demanded, "Where is the Gryffindor tower?"

The teacher spat in Gear's face, and Gear cocked his gun and shot her in the foot. "I'll ask you again. Where. Is. The Gryffindor. Tower."

After several more minutes of violent questioning, the teacher caved and led him up to the seventh floor. "There," she said. "But I'm not giving you the password."

"That's quite alright," said Gear, and he hit the teacher on the back of her head with the butt of his gun. She slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Then he aimed the gun at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "You should clear out, Miss," he advised and the woman screamed, running for cover beyond the boarders of the portrait. Gear opened fire.

The bullets tore the portrait apart, revealing the entrance to Gryffindor Tower behind it. More Klansmen showed up and Gear led the way.

...

...

Neville was running from his room at Hogwarts, hoping against hope he wouldn't run into any more Klansman. Finally, he reached his study, grabbed some green powder from a pot next to the furnace and threw it into the flames. "Number Three, Godric's Hollow!" The fireplace burst into life, green as grass, and Neville stuck his head in. His head was spinning spectacularly before he arrived at Harry's and Ginny's. "Harry!" it yelled. "Harry!"

Harry and Ginny were both awakened by the screaming and ran downstairs in the night clothes.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed, "you've got to get to Hogwarts straight away! There's a bunch of men here dressed in white sheets with guns! They're tearing the castle apart!"

"The Klan," Harry hissed as he raced back upstairs for his robes and his wand. He also grabbed a pillow cushion and quickly turned it into a Portkey. "I'll be back soon, Ginny," he said, and then he vanished.

"Thank you, Neville," said Ginny, clearly worried.

"Anytime," said Neville. He saw the boys peering down at him from his small view of the upstairs. "You may want to send your children back to bed."

Ginny turned quickly. "James. Al. Bed. Now."

Neville was just pulling his head back into his own office when suddenly someone grabbed his hair. Neville reacted without thinking and threw himself forward, away from his attacker. The both of them stumbled into Harry's den. It was a Klansman. He recovered first and cocked his gun. "I want you to look at me before you burn!" he sneered.

"Stupefy!" Ginny shouted.

The Klansman was knocked off his feet and thrown back into the fireplace, which was now no longer an access to Hogwarts, and so the Klansman simply caught fire.

He fell back into the den, his sheets on fire. Neville doused the flames and Harry proceeded forward with one of Harry's magical handcuffs.

"You don't mess with my family!" Ginny snarled.

...

...

Harry's and Ron's respective Portkeys landed on the Hogwarts grounds at just around the same time. The six people there stood staring at the castle, with the sounds of gunshots and screaming coming from within.

"Hurry," said Harry, drawing his wand and taking the lead. Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ziva all had their guns ready. Then, the grounds became suddenly silent as all screaming and gunfire ceased. The great front oak doors opened and there stood a single man dressed in sheets, holding a small person in front of him.

"Director Potter," the man said. He had an American accent. "In one hour, my men and I will be leaving. We are taking all the students with us. Let us leave without hindrance and the teacher's lives will be spared. Any funny business, and this boy dies."

Gibbs squinted, his eyesight not at all good in the dark. "Who is it?"

Harry's wand faltered slightly. The light from the entrance hall illuminated the twelve year old's face well enough for Harry to see clearly who it was. The child looked positively terrified, sweating under his dark black hair.

"It's my godson," said Harry.

The Klan was threatening Teddy Lupin.

...

...

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter. I try to make it like a single story is an episode of NCIS and the breaks between chapters are always the suspenseful parts where the screen goes black and white and you get that "choon" sound. And there are always seven chapters, so the next chapter will probably be pretty short too. Personally, I can't wait to find out how they get out of it, because I'm writing this, I don't have a clue.

Reviews are awesome! My favorite reviewers are still LittleHogwartsGirl and gangstalover because they review the most often! If you want to be a favorite reviewer, you have to review as often as they do!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Harry Potter. If only if only.

Recap: The KKK kidnapped Tony and McGee because NCIS works with Aurors, which the KKK thinks is blaspheme. Ron, Gibbs, and Ziva rescue them but the KKK uses Ron to find a way into Hogwarts, which they did after Tony and McGee were rescued. However, the KKK's escape plan failed when their plane crashed.

...

...

The group stood in shocked silence for a second. McGee recovered first. "They want to kidnap the kids and yes, I know, that's awful, but our priority is the teachers. They're talking about killing them."

Harry nodded. "Right. Of course. Um... what should we do?"

"If we go in after the teachers, we'll never get the students," said Tony.

"But if we just let the students leave, we may never find them again," said Ziva.

"There's hundreds of students," said Tony. "It'd be difficult to hide them all, especially with no means of transportation."

"They have a back-up plan," said Gibbs. "DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva, the three of you get to the downed airplane. Find out how else they may smuggle hundreds of students out of the country."

The three agents hurried away.

"What are those three going to do?" asked Ziva, as they hurried through the early morning light.

"Wait for the Klan to contact them again, probably," said McGee.

They came upon the wreckage, still warm but all the fires had long burned themselves out. They climbed in through the back, where the engines had exploded and began scouring the plane. The first thing they found, at the back, were all the weapons the Klansmen had brought but hadn't taken when they deplaned in Hogsmeade, hoping to get them when they got to the school. "Check out this rifle," said Tony, heaving up a hefty sniper rifle and aiming it out the smashed window.

"This is a crime scene, Tony," said McGee.

"Well, unfortunately Timmy, I left all my sketchpads, cameras and rubber gloves back at the office," Tony said, hoisting the sniper rifle over his shoulder.

"The plane should be outside the boundaries of the grounds," said Ziva. "Some of the electrical equipment should still work."

McGee dug through charred and burned luggage until he found something that hadn't been destroyed by the crash. "A GPS locator," he held it up for Tony and Ziva to see. The screen was cracked but otherwise it looked unhurt; miraculously cushioned by a seat in the plane.

McGee switched it on and it showed a preset course. He examined it. "It shows the path of the school train. They must've found the tracks, and followed them from the sky, marking where they were on the radar."

"What else?" asked Tony, leaning over McGee's shoulder. He pointed at the screen. "What's that red dot there?"

McGee inspected it too, zooming in closer. He pressed on it with his finger, careful not to damage the screen further. In bright red letters, it said, "Plan B Roundabout."

"I think we found our answer."

...

...

As the sun was rising, the hour was up. The great oak doors that led into the Entrance Hall opened up, where a hundred armed Klansmen led a couple hundred unarmed teenaged witches and wirards out. Mike Gear, who still held twelve-year-old Teddy Lupin at gunpoint, stood at the entrance hall, watching all the students make their way across the grounds and out the front gate.

The Klansmen led them into Hogsmeade station, where the students were appalled to see the damage that had been wrought on the village.

"In the train," the Klansmen shouted, and all the students were forced onto the scarlet steam engine.

One Klansman who knew about this sort of thing took the front and started driving. Off the Hogwarts grounds now, he withdrew a GPS locator just like the one on the plane. He followed it for a few hours. The Klansmen patrolled the corridors of the train, making sure none of the students tried anything.

Once they made their way out of the wild moors and into the grassy plains, the train coasted to a stop. There were enough heavily armored cars and buses waiting for them to carry all the students and all the Klansmen. Finally given the opportunity to rest, the Klansmen lowered their guns.

And the guns mounted on the hoods of the cars aimed themselves at the Klansmen.

Each of them simultaneously fired five shots. Every shot that was fired shot off the caps of a Klansman, exposing their pale white faces.

"Drop your weapons!" ordered a single voice from within one of the cars, and every Klansman obeyed. Suddenly, magical handcuffs sprung around each of them and they all fell flat on their face. The door opened and out stepped Harry and Ron.

"Finally some action," said Harry, grinning. Ron grinned back. Each Klansman was Obliviated and magicked back to America. Harry and Ron magicked the train off the tracks, spun it around, and laid it down back on the tracks. They magically started it up again, and the train made the steady return journey to Hogwarts.

"Now I just hope Gibbs succeeded," said Harry.

...

...

After the Klansmen had all left with the students, Mike Gear forced Teddy Lupin back into the Entrance Hall. The remaining teachers, disarmed and powerless, were kneeling in a line. Gear pushed Teddy aside, and picked up his automatic. "I know I promised to spare you Satan worshipper's' lives..."

"That you did."

Gear grabbed Teddy, who had snuck up on him, hoping to knock the gun from his hands, and held him as a hostage again.

Across the entrance hall, standing in the open doorway, stood Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a sniper rifle. Gear made himself as small behind Teddy as he could.

"You won't risk hurting the boy," Gear shouted.

"It's just some black kid," Gibbs called back.

What? No, Teddy was white. Gear looked down and was surprised to see the dark face looking back at him. How was that possi-

BLAM!

Gibbs took advantage of Gear's distraction and put a bullet in his head. The bloody body fell to the floor, and the teachers, though aghast at the violence, heaved a sigh of relief.

Gibbs winked at Teddy. "Quick metamorphmagiing, there, Teddy."

Teddy beamed.

...

...

Harry flooed into his office that morning. Percy knocked on the door. "Good news, Harry! At the fund last night, we raised over ten thousand galleons! Imagine how many students we can send to Hogwarts with that!"

Harry nodded, too tired to do much else. I saved the entire student body of Hogwarts from a life of growing up with people considerably worse than Vernon Dursley. Guess it's a good day for Hogwarts all around.

Percy left Harry's office and saw Ron at his desk. "Back from America?" Percy asked.

"Dramatic conclusion last night," said Ron, yawning. "Too tired to t- t- taaaalk about it."

Percy left, only somewhat confused.

...

...

A weird smell hit Tony's nostrils at the same time a weird sound filled his ears. It was familiar.

He was in Ziva's bed.

He sat up, which was a mistake as it turned out as he was at the very edge and immediately rolled off. His startled yelp roused the other occupants of the bed, McGee and Ziva.

"Are we having a threesome?" Tony asked.

"If we are, we're failing epically," said McGee on the other side of the bed, blinking out the sleep.

In the middle, Ziva stretched and sat up. "I was driving the both of you home, but I was too tired to drive you so I just drove to my apartment and carried you into the house. As to why I put you in my bed, I don't know."

"Must be a subconscious thing," said Tony, crawling back into the bed and trying to get back to sleep. He was desperately tired.

"What a day, huh?" asked McGee, also drifting back.

"What a day," chorused Ziva and Tony back.

But before Tony could fall asleep, he had to get rid of a nagging doubt in his mind.

"Hey, McGoo?"

It took a moment for McGee to sleepily reply, "What, Tony?"

"How could a GPS locator survive a plane crash?"

McGee furrowed his eyebraw. "I don't know. There's so many complications in an unpredictable chaotic event like that to explain."

"Let's just go with magic," said Ziva.

"Yeah," said Tony, comfortably. "Magic."

They really weren't that bad, wizards.

...

...

Miles away, Gibbs was working on his woodwork, drinking bourbon. He remembered the smile on Teddy Lupin's face as the night of terror ended. He smiled.

...

...

Ok, so this is the final NCIS-Harry Potter crossover in this series (for now). No promises though. Summer's begun, so maybe I'll have time to work on some more stuff. In my fanfiction folder on my desktop, I have another NCIS- Harry Potter crossover taking place during Harry's third year at Hogwarts starring Gibbs and Mike Franks, plus an NCIS- Avatar (James Cameron's Dances With Wolves, not Airbender) crossover, an NCIS- Inception crossover and an NCIS- House MD crossover plus a regular NCIS fanfiction in an alternate universe where Shannon and Kelly never died.

On the Harry Potter front I'm working on two non-crossover fanfictions one starring Alastor Moody, one starring Bill Weasley. A Harry Potter- Indiana Jones crossover (and possible sequel(s)), a Harry Potter- Pirates of the Caribbean crossover.

And I'm working on an Alex Rider (remember those books?) fanfiction that I may just rewrite with my own characters and make my own spy story.

Review "The True Evil" but also let me know which of these stories you most want to read.

-The Sax Warrior


End file.
